Atardecer
by luligro
Summary: Edward deja Bella pero esta vez por razones diferentes , que pasara cuando 50 años despues la vuelva a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Edward y su familia habían vuelto, todo volvía a ser de nuevo maravilloso y mucho más ya que Edward se desenvolvía con más naturalidad conmigo. Mis días de soledad había sido recompensados la noche que el volvió cuando al final decidió cumplir lo que yo mas deseaba en el mundo, hacer el amor con el .Todavía no entiendo porque es que Edward me hiso sufrir un mes con su ausencia según él porque quería protegerme y dejarme vivir una vida normal, pero lo que él no entendía es que sin el yo no era feliz. Todavía recuerdo el vacio en mi pecho el día que se fue, pero poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo el auguro se iba cerrando y yo volvía a ser feliz. Luego de todo el sufrimiento puedo decir que en estos momentos Edward y yo somos finalmente felices.

Faltaban 3 horas para el baile de primavera y aunque Alice había estado un poco distante estos últimos días, diciendo que necesitaba encontrar el vestido adecuado aunque yo no creía que fuera eso, ella había prometido venir a mi casa atarme a una silla y arredglarme para que Edward cambiara de opinión. Realmente no entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso de que "Edward cambiara de opinión" pero nunca pensé que fuera nada grave seguramente algo acerca de mi transformación y su negación a aceptar que yo debía ser como él. Luego de maquillarme y peinarme Alice se dirigió a su casa para arredglarse también, me puse mi vestido azul que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me senté en la cocina esperando que Edward llegara por mí. A las siete en punto escuche como se detenía un auto y por la ventana vi como Edward bajaba de su Volvo para tocar la puerta de mi casa, antes de que tocara abrí y lo bese, de repente note como sus labios se tensaban impidiendo que me devolviera el beso, yo solo lo mire unos segundos para ver que estaba mal y como no note nada me dirigí con él hacia el auto. Dentro del Volvo note que él estaba distante pero decidí no darle importancia. Llegamos al baile y fui a saludar a Alice con la mano de Edward fuertemente agarrada a la mía:

-Alice, que hermoso vestido! Tenía puesto un vestido lila hasta las rodillas con unos tacos negros estiletos.

-Gracias Bella .Note un tono de tristeza en esas palabras y realmente no entendí el motivo de esto pero pude notar que le mandaba a Edward una mirada cargada de veneno y que este respondía con la misma.

-Ven Bella quiero hablar contigo , dijo Edward. Y sin esperar mi respuesta me llevo atreves de la gente hasta el estacionamiento del colegio , ya que el baile se estaba haciendo en el gimnasio. Freno me miro a los ojos y hablo para llamar mi atención ya que mi miraba se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte.

-Bella

-Si Edward?

-No se como decirte esto. Parecía que tuviera miedo de decirme lo que quería decirme , como si yo pudiera enojarme de alguna forma con el . Así que decidí darle unas palabras de aliento para que pudiera hablar.

-Dime Edward , hace días que algo te preocupa lo noto en tu mirada.

-Bella perdóname por lo que voy a decir , de verdad no fue mi intención que esto pasara.

-Edward que sucede? Me estas asustando .

-Bella nos vamos , quiero decir mi familia y yo . Comencé a reírme , seguramente era una broma de él y de Emmet.

-Bromeas verdad, ya Emmet sal de donde estés es una buena broma pero me gustaría que tu también te rieras conmigo.

-Bella yo lo siento , lo siento . Y entonces lo vi , su cara de sufrimiento … no era una broma. Me quede en blanco esto no podía estar pasando el ya se había ido y habíamos comprobado que ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin el otro.

-Edward sabes que no podemos vivir separados , no nos hace ningún bien . Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti , y que irte no sirve para protegerme.

-Bella no es eso .

-Entonces que Edward? Ya había empezado a perder la paciencia , esta broma había ido demasiado lejos.

-Yo … estoy enamorado de alguien más.

En ese momento fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, un auguro se abrió en mi pecho y sentí como poco a poco mi sonrisa escapaba de mi cara y como las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas. Pero esta vez no era la tristeza el sentimiento que predominaba en mí , sino más bien enojo . El enojo conmigo misma por haber sido tan ilusa , y el enojo contra él y su familia. De pronto lo entendí él nunca me había amado , ni él ni su familia yo solo era una especie de mascota para ellos, si es que llegaba hasta esa categoría. . El nunca me había querido , pero como pudo hacerme esto Alice luego de que yo le confié todos mis secretos , mi mejor amiga me había arredglado y maquillado para este momento sabiendo lo que iba a pasar , me había arredglado para el momento en que yo me iba de sus vidas .Entendí que yo solamente era un insignificante humana, una molestia mas para ellos. En ese momento decidí que no iba soltar ni una lagrima mas por esa familia, rápidamente seque las pocas lagrimas que corrían por mi rostro y sentí como mi miraba se endurecía y se volvía fría mientras mis ojos se volvían hacia Edward que todavía me sostenía por la cintura. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo empuje lejos de mí , y aunque no lo pude mover ni un centímetro el se dio cuenta de cuál era mi intención y me soltó rápidamente mientras me miraba con esos ojos profundos que tantas veces me habían derretido . Al ver mi expresión fría y carente de sentimientos comenzó a hablar:

-Bella , yo de verdad lo siento creí que no era más que un amor pasajero nunca pensé que Haylie me iba a hacer caer en sus redes de esta forma , yo nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño lo juro .

Pero yo ya sabía que cada palabra que el pronunciaba era mentira , me limite a decir algunas palabras para al fin poder irme .

-De acuerdo , me voy.

Y comencé a caminar , pero él me agarro.

-No espera Bella, no entiendes.

-Si entiendo, te has enamorado de alguien más . Yo solo fui una de las muchas chicas en tu vida, la primera vez que te aburriste decidiste abandonarme pero volviste sabiendo que te podías divertir un poco más de tiempo teniendo sexo conmigo mientras buscabas a alguien de la cual si estuvieras enamorado

-Sabes que no es así , tú no entiendes. Te estás dejando llevar por tus emociones y no me estas escuchando .

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso .y ya no pude contener las lagrimas , como se atrevía él a decir que yo no entendía después de cómo me había usado , en estos instantes mi enojo superaba mi autocontrol y estalle.

-Como te atreves a decir que no te entiendo ? Cuando tú y tu familia no hicieron más que jugar conmigo, como alguien juega con un perro. Hace un mes me dejas sufriendo y luego vuelves para volverme a dejar rota . Déjame de decirte que eso no sucederá mas , ahora si me permites me voy.

Y comencé a caminar.

-Sabes que mi familia te quiere, no era mi intención lastimarte.

Y apareció frente a mí con esa rapidez sobrenatural que solo los vampiros poseían , pero esta vez no estaba solo toda su familia estaba detrás de el .. Di dos pasos hacia adelante pasando a Edward para pararme delante de Alice la mire a los ojos y note como sus ojos mostraban el dolor que le provocaba mi mirada pero ya no me importaba , y sin pensarlo dos veces le di una cachetada , note como ella se quedaba quieta en shock seguramente esa parte no la había visto en la visión porque si no no hubiera quedado tan sorprendida. Sin poder contenerme comencé a hablar

-Alice cómo pudiste , eras mi mejor amiga yo creía en ti . Me arredglaste para que el me dejara. Así que porque no sacas una foto ? De esta forma siempre podrán recordar a la tonta humana que había caído en sus encantos.

Entonces gire y me dirigí a cada integrante de la familia Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward me miraban con lastima en sus ojos . Alice sin embardo me miraba resignada.

-Oh por favor no sientan lastima por mí , estaré bien sin ustedes. Espero que cuiden a Haylie.

Y sin una palabra más me dirigí a mi casa caminando. Llegue a mi casa pasa por el living donde Charlie estaba viendo un partido, giro al notar que la puerta se abría al verme a la cara note el pánico en su mirada y trate de imaginar que era lo que tanto lo había asustado, subí las escaleras y mire mi reflejo en un cuadro entonces lo entendí era ese vacío en mis ojos lo que tanto había alterado a Charlie. Sin más me dirige a mi habitación y comencé a llorar mientras sacaba cada una de las cosas que me hacían acordar a ellos y las avente por la ventana. Me saque el vestido rápidamente y me puse el pijama para meterme en la cama, ya en la cama me prometí nunca más sufriría por esa gente, y que nunca más serian parte de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Ya habían pasado 50 años desde que había dejado al amor de mi vida Bella por Haylie, no entiendo como en ese momento no pude darme cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y no entiendo como es que no escuche a mi familia que decía solamente la verdad. Todavía me acuerdo el día que les dije que iba a convertir a Haylie en una de nosotros.

FLASHBACK

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que nos habíamos ido de Forks. Haylie y yo llegamos a la casa de mi familia en Canadá para comunicarles mi decisión. Apenas abrí la puerta no pude evitar sentir la tristeza en cada una de las personas de mi familia, ellos estaban así desde que habíamos dejado a Bella en Forks. No entiendo porque no se daban cuenta de que yo era más feliz así, con mi Haylie. Rápidamente escuche el pensamiento de Rosalie _Que hace el idiota aquí? _Era extraño pero desde que nos habíamos ido de Forks Rosalie se había dado cuenta de que en realidad si quería a Bella y que la consideraba una hermana más. Camine hacia la cocina

-Hola mama.

-Hijo, Haylie. Note el tono de tristeza en cuento Esme pronuncio el nombre de mi amada , mi madre consideraba a Bella una hija y aunque la extrañaba ella solo quería hacerme feliz así que no ponía objeciones a mi decisión.

-Necesito decirles algo , podríamos reunirnos. Le dije

-Claro. Y se giro hacia las escaleras. Niños bajen su hermano esta aquí.

Esme , Haylie y yo nos dirigimos al comedor para esperar a los demás . El primero en bajar fue Emmet acompañado con Rosalie. Ambos tenían pensamientos negativos acerca de la reunión de hoy .Emmet había cambiado mucho en esta última semana , ya no bromeaba ni jugaba ya que todas estas acciones le hacían acordar a su hermanita preferida .Rosalie en cambio aunque también se veía triste estaba apoderada por el odio hacia mí por haber dejado a Bella en Forks y por haber elegido a Haylie. Luego de ellos bajaron Alice , Jasper y Carlisle, los últimos dos tenían un semblante triste parecido al de Esme en cambio Alice parecía destrozada ya no era el duendecillo de antes , ya no saltaba ni reía solamente se limitaba a comprar de vez en cuando y a encerrarse en su habitación junto a Jasper.

Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras , Alice freno en seco … estaba teniendo una visión, así que me metí en su mente.

_En la visión estábamos Haylie y yo agarrados de la mano . Todo era igual a ese momento con la diferencia de que Haylie era blanca como la nieve con unos ojos dorados ._

Cuando Alice volvió en sí , me miro a los ojos y pude ver la rabia que se apoderaba en ella y los pensamientos que salían de su cabeza; _Como se atreve a convertir a esta en una de nosotros, lo voy a matar_ Jasper pudo sentir el odio que salía de Alice y rápidamente se volvía a verla , pero fue demasiado lento y ella salto por encima de todos hasta llegar a mi . Rápidamente me patio hasta el ventanal que se rompió al chocar con mi cuerpo de piedra. Esme la miro y el pánico inundo sus ojos _Que es lo que sucede aquí ¿_ . Alice corrió hacia mí y me agarro del cuello de la camisa para volverme a tirar contra un pino . Antes de que llegara a mi devuelta , Jasper y Carlisle la tomaron por las manos.

-Alice detente ya mismo. Dijo Carlisle

-Que es lo que sucede aquí ? Grito Rosalie.

Entonces Alice hablo , se podía sentir el odio en cada palabra.

-El la quiere convertir en una de nosotros.

Rosalie la miro 2 segundos antes de correr hasta mí y lanzarme nuevamente hacia el ventanal de mi casa , antes de que pudiera seguir Emmet la agarro por la cintura y la abraso fuertemente. Lo que paso luego es algo que nadie ni en miles de años ni siquiera Alice hubiera podido ver . Emmet se sentó en el piso y comenzó a sollozar , Rosalie apenas vio a su amado hace esto y se agacho al lado de Emmet para consolarlo . La mente de Emmet era un desastre , se ve que estaba sufriendo hace mucho pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en casa no había sido capaz de abrirse totalmente por miedo a nuestra reacción , entonces lo escuche. _Bella, porque ?_ Quede en blanco nunca pensé que el lazo entre Emmet y Bella era tan fuerte , Emmet lloraba por Bella porque ya no la iba a ver más , porque había perdido a una de sus hermanas . Rápidamente Rosalie tomo a Emmet de la cintura lo levanto , y se abrasaron . Rose lo consoló unos minutos mientras pensaba que debía hacer , nunca había visto a Emmet así y no le gustaba para nada . Leí la resolución de Rosalie en su cabeza, dio una media vuelta para quedar enfrente de Esme y hablo.

-Lo siento Esme , nos vamos . No podemos convivir con ellos. Dijo esto mientras nos señalaba a Haylie que había llegado a mi lado para ver cómo me encontraba y a mí . Deposito un beso en la frente de cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia y corrió con un triste Emmet hacia algún lugar. Luego de que se perdieran en el horizonte gire mi vista para ver a Jasper rodeando a la pequeña Alice con sus brazos, entonces ella empezó a hablar

-Esme . Dijo estas palabras con un gran dolor, y en forma de despedida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más mama se le adelanto.

-Por favor Alice , No .. No me dejes tú también . El pánico y tristeza en sus ojos ablandaron a Alice quien finalmente se rindió y trato de armar una sonrisa.

-Está bien Esme , no nos iremos … no te mereces esto. Pero necesito vivir lejos de ellos no aguanto el dolor de miraros a los ojos y recordar que Bella nos odia.

Trate de mirar a Jasper para decirle que calmara la situación, pero luego me arrepentí . El no hubiera podido hacer eso ni porque quisiera, estaba sufriendo demasiado y estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de concentración para no dejar que sus emociones se le escaparan y que Alice lo notara.. Esme asintió y prometió hacerles una hermosa casa.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Desde ese momento , hace 50 años no había visto a Emmet y Rosalie mas de dos veces y si veía a Alice y a Jasper era solamente por unos minutos ya que se marchaban para no estar en mi presencia . Solo Esme y Carlisle asistieron a mi boda que fue dos años después . Y hoy después de 50 años de que la deje y reconstruí mi vida, puedo decir que dejarla fue el error más grande de toda mi existencia.


	3. Chapter 3 El encuentro

EdwardPOV

Eran las 8 de la mañana y decidí salir de la habitación, me levante y en el mismo instante Haylie hiso lo mismo, suspire, comenzaba a pensar que Haylie en vez de ser mi "pareja" era mi sombra, desde que nos habíamos conocido no me había dejado ni un minuto solo, él porque nunca lo supe ya que al igual que a Bella no podía leerle la mente. Baje las escaleras y me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando Esme se movía de un lado a otro emocionada mientras que Alice sentada en la mesa se perdía en el horizonte , esa era una de las cosas que más hacia desde que nos habíamos alejado de Bella…simplemente se perdía mirando a lo lejos como si esperara algo. Pero lo que más me inquietaba era el comportamiento de Esme así que decidí ver…

_Ohh dios, Em Y Rose al fin vuelven después de tantos años. Espero que se quedan más tiempo que la ultima vez , 3 días no es suficiente después de 10 años desaparecidos … claro entiendo porque lo hacen yo también la extraño , mi pobre hijita Bella. Seguramente a muerto, me gustaría conocer a sus hijos o nietos. _De repente noto mi presencia, y se puso rígida _Perdón Edward, no se volverá a repetir_ pensó.

-No importa Esme, entiendo que la extrañes.

Apenas dije eso me sonrió y siguió con sus tareas. Al escucharme Alice me miro a la cara, no necesitaba ser Jasper para ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos… al notar ese sentimiento su esposo corrió rápidamente a abrasarla y consolarla. Como me gustaría poder decirles que tenían razón, que luego de todos estos años me había dado cuenta de mi error, pero estaba seguro de que si se lo comentaba se iban a enojar más. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando me fije que Jasper me estaba mirando con una ceja alzada, simplemente negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al living. Haylie y yo nos sentamos en el sillón para ver la tele. Había pasado media hora cuando finalmente llegaron Rose y Emmet.

-Holaaa familia. Grito Emmet. Notaba que estaba mejor que la última vez, pero seguía sin ser el mismo.

-Hola. Dijo Rose

Y así comenzaron los saludos hasta que los dos llegaron hasta donde estábamos Haylie y yo. Emmet avanzó y saludo a Haylie con un abraso y luego me dedico uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso y pensó _Sin resentimientos hermano_ yo solo pude emitir una sonrisa rápida. Rose solo se limito a vernos y a decir

-Hola. Mientras pensaba millones de elogios hacia su marido… _Oh Em con todo lo que sufres y sigues sin poder odiarlo, ese es mi osito siempre cariñoso, amoroso, lindo, sexy,_ pronto sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo así que decidí salir de su cabeza.

Rose y Alice comenzaron a hablar animadamente acerca de ir a comprar a un shopping aquí cerca, hasta que Esme las interrumpió y pidió que la escucháramos. Carlisle la tomo por la cintura y la miro con ternura eso es algo que yo nunca pude hacer con Haylie.

-Chicos como saben Rose y Em les pedí que vinieran por una razón. Note como Em y Rose bajaban la cabeza, y como él la abrasaba fuertemente. Bueno, siguió Esme, los llame porque su padre y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos ir a visitar a alguien muy especial para nosotros. Sé que esto les debe parecer raro, pero nosotros queríamos ir a visitar la tumba de Bella.

Y de repente me hablo a mí en su mente: _Edward si no quieres ir por Haylie lo entenderemos, sabemos que ella sabe toda la historia y entiende que ya no amas a Bella (eso lo dijo con dolor) pero si ella no quiere ir lo entenderemos. _

En ese momento mire a Haylie que me miraba con ternura, y entendiendo mí miraba dijo:

-A mi no me molestaría.

-Iremos. Me apresure a responder, de pronto comencé a pensar en todos esos momentos que había vivido junto a Bella, MI Bella.

-Nos iremos ya mismo, solo será un viaje de dos semanas y volveremos. Nos hospedaremos en nuestra vieja casa. Anuncio Carlisle

Rose y Emmet salieron por la puerta y se sentaron en el Jeep para esperar a los demás. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle y Esme se subieron al porsch amarillo de Alice y Haylie y yo nos subimos a mi Volvo. El viaje hasta Forks fue silencioso, Haylie se limito a mirar por la ventanilla cosa que yo agradecí. Muchas horas después, mas de las que cualquier humano hubiera podido imaginar estábamos en nuestra antigua casa de Forks. Cada uno subió a su habitación para cambiarse ya que habíamos decidido ir a cazar. Antes de irnos papá hablo:

-Niños recuerden el tratado con los licántropos, no podemos pisar su territorio

-Si. Dijimos todos

Y así nos marchamos hacia los bosques, rápidamente encontramos un rebaño de ciervos y comenzamos a beber. Al terminar escuchamos un grito desesperado acompañado por unas risas, alterados decidimos ir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lo que encontramos nos sorprendió inmensamente , había dos lobos uno marrón rojizo y el otro totalmente blanco cada uno del tamaño de un auto acechando a una niña de más o menos 17 años que tenia cabello color cobrizo una piel blanca como la nuestra y unos ojos chocolates iguales a lo de mi amada Bella . La chica estaba sentada arriba de otro lobo del mismo tamaño de los anteriores pero este era color arena. La chica estaba fuertemente agarrada del lobo color arena mientras reía, pero qué demonios? Quien se puede reír así mientras está en peligro de muerte . Al sentir nuestra presencia los tres lobos se tensaron y se ubicaron delante de la niña quien rápidamente callo del lomo del animal . Sin pensarlo dos veces ataque pero antes de que llegara al lobo más grande que era de pelaje rojizo algo me golpeo y me lanzo hasta un árbol para luego correr rápidamente hasta al lado de los lobos. Lo extraño era que esta criatura a pesar de tener fuerza y velocidad sobre humana tenia dentro suyo un corazón que latía, rápidamente me incorpore para pelear pero me detuve cuando vi a quien tenía en frente, esos ojos chocolates que ahora eran acompañados por una piel blanca y una curvas muy bien marcadas, ese olor a flores … Esa mujer era.. Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Mi Bella estaba viva, pero porque? Quien le había hecho esto? Me levante del suelo , y mire sus ojos lo que vi en ese momento me dejo sin aliento ella me miraba con odio , su mirada era igual que la última vez cuando la deje si tan solo supiera que ese había sido mi error más grande . El lobo marrón al notar mi mirada cambio su posición para quedar en frente de Bella , ese movimiento hiso que Bella dejara de mirarme y le dirigió una mirada al lobo.

-Amor por favor , te necesito…no sé si podre controlarme. Le dijo, se podía notar la suplica en su voz. El lobo solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he puesto los escudos no podrán avanzar sabes bien que es la verdad , además Tayler y Seth están aquí nadie nos va a tocar.. Al terminar de decir eso le guiño un ojo, pero rápidamente su cara volvió a mostrar una mirada de ansiedad. Por favor , te necesito ahora.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando , escudos? Para que la necesitaba? El lobo la miro embobado era obvio que no podía resistirse , yo tampoco abría podido. El la miro decidido a no hacer lo que ella le pedía y siguió mirándome , entonces ella se agacho hasta la altura de la oreja del gran animal y le susurro:

-Jacob Black si no vuelves aquí con tu hermoso culo en forma de humano te juro que no se repetira nunca más lo de hoy a la mañana.

El animal abrió más los ojos y la miro con miedo para luego salir corriendo , ella se limito a soltar una risita y negar con la cabeza.

-Que asco. Seth por favor no me dejes escuchar eso nunca más. Le dijo la niña de cabello cobrizo al lobo arena , el lobo blanco se estremeció como si estuviera recordando algo.

Aparte los ojos de esa escena cuando note a Haylie al lado mío , me ayudo a levantarme cosa que no era necesaria mientras le dirigía una mirada envenenada a Bella . Me gire para ver a mi familia todos tenían una expresión Carlisle miraba con admiración a Bella y sus acompañantes, Alice y Esme miraban a Bella con ansiedad como si se quisieran acercarse a ella , Jasper se limitaba a mirar a Alice, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la mirada de Emmet y Rosalie ambos están felices y ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido . Me dio curiosidad así que me metí en sus mentes no podía entrar era igual que con Bella. Me quede mirándolos sin que lo notaran hasta que apareció un chico de tez morena, corrió rápidamente hasta que quedo al lado de Bella se acerco a ella , le paso un brazo por la cintura y la obligo a mirarle ya que ella no sacaba su mirada de mi familia como si esperara que la atacáramos.

-Bella amor te tienes que tranquilizar , recuerda lo que acordamos la última vez el tiene derecho a saber aparte. Aparte sabes cómo se ponen tus hijos cuando te ven así .

Bella giro para ver a sus hijos con lágrimas en los ojos , tanto la chica de cabello cobrizo como el lobo blanco corriendo hacia Bella para abrasarla así pasaron unos minutos hasta que separaron .

-Tranquilos niños es solo la sorpresa , ahora Tyler quiero que vayas a transformarte y Seth lo mismo. Renesme atrás mío . Los tres asintieron , los dos lobos se fueron y la niña se escondió atrás de su madre mientras decía.

-Mama entiendo la sorpresa pero era necesario lo que le dijiste a papa , entiendo eso del amor y la imprimación pero ya fue suficiente con que Tyler y yo los hayamos escuchado hoy a la mañana.

-¿Nos escucharon?

-Claro. Esa voz salió de uno de los chicos que estaba saliendo del bosque. El chico tenía la piel blanca como nosotros , sus ojos eran negros y profundos así como su cabello . El otro tenía el mismo color de piel que Jacob pero sus ojos eran verdes.

Bella miro a Jacob e inmediatamente se sonrojo. Jacob la apretó más cerca suyo. En esos momentos estaba seguro que del no haber estado al lado de Haylie hubiera corrido a separarlos , como se atrevía ese a tocar a mi ángel.

-Ya niños dejen a su madre , saben que no puede contenerse es que soy súper sexi. Dijo Jacob

-Oye . Dijo Bella. Si eres tu el que no se puede resistir. Sabes que es así, y lo de ayer es un claro ejemplo.

-A si y dime amor que es lo que paso ayer. Le decía mientras iba girando a Bella para que quedara enfrente de el. Bella puso cara de inocencia

-Yo solo me puse mi camisón rosa.

-Mmm y amor dime como es ese camisón.

-Rosa , dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Y que mas?

-Solo eso.

-Así que no estamos hablando del camisón, que es mitad transparente lo que hace que yo pueda ver tu lindo culito.

Me quede en shock , al escuchar eso. Como se atrevía a decir eso delante de nosotros. Pero pareció que a Bella no le importo nuestra presencia pues le siguió el juego.

dijo mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios. Cada vez que Bella depositaba los labios sobre la piel de Jacob este se estremecía, se podía notar la excitación en los ojos del muchacho. Bella quien había notado la mirada lujuriosa se separo un poco de él para mirarlo mejor a los ojos y le pregunto con inocencia:

-Que es lo que sucede?

Pero el simplemente la acerco brutalmente y la comenzó a besar. Olvidándose de la presencia de todos . De repente sentí exsitacion yo también quería tocar así a alguien , que me pasaba? Me gire para ver si mi familia estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo pero nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que vi. Alice estaba sobre Jasper besándolo apasionadamente mientras este subia y bajaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Alice. Rosalie y Emmet estaban en el piso , Emmet acariciaba los muslos de Rosalie mientras ella se limitaba a gemir por el contacto de mi hermano. Carlisle sostenía a Esme de la cintura mientras la besaba y Hailye se refregaba contra mí. En ese momento lo entendí

-Jasper. Prácticamente lo gruñí lo que provoco que todos pararan. Jasper me miro avergonzado.

-Lo siento , es que ellos… y señalo a Bella y el chico . Estos se limitaron a reírse. De repente Jacob endureció la mirada para depositarla sobre el chico de ojos verdes.

-Seth. El chico dio un saltito asustado y dejo de mirar a la chica de caballo cobrizo. Que estabas pensando hace unos momentos? Le pregunto

-Nada.

-Sabes que estamos hablando de mi bebe.

-Lo siento hombre, no es mi culpa es el chupasangre de las emociones.

La chica llamada Renesme se puso roja como un tomate , y el chico pálido llamado Tyler comenzó a reír. Por lo que Seth lo miro con enojo y le dijo

-No es gracioso.

-Claro claro .Le dijo Tyler, entonces miro a su hermana para hablar. Estoy seguro que ella no estaba pensando algo muy diferente. Renesme se puso bordo.

Ante el último comentario Rosalie y Emmet comenzaron a reír y Emmet dijo

-Veo que nada ha cambiado.


End file.
